The present disclosure relates to adjusting a vehicle's rear view camera, based upon the vehicle operator's eye movement, to reduce blind spot areas in proximity to the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, vans, recreational vehicles, etc., typically include a rear view mirror and side view mirrors. The rear view mirror is attached on or in proximity to the vehicle's front windshield, and the side view mirrors are attached on or in proximity to the vehicle's front doors. A vehicle operator utilizes the rear view mirror and side view mirrors to remain aware of nearby obstacles and other vehicles, such as when the vehicle operator wishes to change lanes while driving on a multi-lane highway.
The rear view mirror and side view mirrors display various areas surrounding the rear portion of a vehicle. However, a rear viewing area displayed by the rear view mirror and side viewing areas displayed by the side view mirrors do not overlap, thus creating “blind spots” for the vehicle operator.